


Buckaroo

by sherlockpond



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All the cute stuff, Arm Issues, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky is pissed, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Games, Humour, I Don't Know Anymore, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Magnetic Strips, Maybe Spoilers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sleepy Bucky, Steve is unsure, There are basically no tags for this fic, Tony is persuasive, buckaroo, sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes back from a mission, ready to collapse into bed with Bucky.</p>
<p>But when he sees all of the Avengers gathered around a sleeping Bucky, playing a game where they have to place magnetic cartoon strips on Bucky's bionic arm, whilst the other man sleeps on obliviously. Steve's morals are questioned and he's unsure whether to play along or wake his boyfriend up.</p>
<p>Cute and funniness ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buckaroo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hello! Yo!  
> I'm back, I should be revising but I decided to write this instead to have a night off. I don't know many times I've seen TWS now, but it's definitely at least 5 times.  
> Anyway, this fic came from a conversation between me and Katherine (salt-and-burn-it-baby.tumblr.com) in which we agreed having the Avenger's playing Buckaroo would be incredible until I realised the most AMAZING pun. So yeah, I wrote this as a result of that.   
> I hope you're all well, my exams start in two weeks and shitting it doesn't cover how I feel.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not American. Not Mine. Not the one who's lucky enough to have Sebastian Stan as a friend.
> 
> ANYWAY, you're here for the good stuff. So enjoy and have fun!

Hauling himself out of the elevator, Steve Rogers was ready to keel over into his bed and wrap his arms around Bucky.   
  
Coming from the shared living room there was hushed whispers and giggles. Turning the corner and going through a doorway Steve sees his friends, adults would you believe, all eyes on an unconscious, vest-wearing Bucky who's dozing on the couch. Each Avenger has a handful of magnetic stickers in their hand and is gently placing them on Bucky's bionic arm.   
  
Upon noticing the entrance of the final Avenger, the group each put a finger to their lips, urging Steve to not speak. Steve looks incredulously at the array of small unicorns and flowers that litter Bucky's arm, along with miniature cartoon pirate ships and sea creatures.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" He hisses at the group shush him immediately. Bucky stirs slightly and one unicorn is balancing on by his magnetic horn.  
  
Tony grins widely and hops silently off the couch, before approaching Steve carefully.  
  
"He fell asleep about an hour ago, we were up waiting for you to come back from your little half assed mission. That's when Barton noticed a paper clip magnetised to your toy boys arm. So I sent Coulson out to buy some magnetic stickers from Seven-Eleven," Tony says quietly and Steve looks the group, his gaze disappointed "oh come on, lighten up! Whoever wakes him up has to pay for the next order of pizza we all have,"  
  
Steve looks dubiously between his sleeping partner and the team. They all give him hopeful smiles, not wanting the game to end.  
  
After a few seconds Steve lets out a small huff and sits down, watching the madness unfurl.  
  
Barton manages to get a small fairy to stick onto the star decorating Bucky's left shoulder and he gives Nat a silent high-five before attention turns to Steve. Tony holds out a tiny seahorse and gestures to the sleeping ex-spy, his expression screaming "Well?"  
  
Steve gives him a furrowed brow and Tony shakes the seahorse until Steve can longer bare being gawked at, he quietly manoeuvres himself across from his seat and takes the magnetic cartoon. Leaning over Bucky he is about to carefully place it on Bucky's bicep when the man below him wakes a little from his deep sleep and his eyes flutter open.  
  
"Steve?" He slurs, his body heavy with sleep and his eyes drowsy.  
  
Panic fills Steve and he puts a warm hand up to Bucky's face. The rest of the Avengers wait with baited breath as the Captain America is forced to think on his feet.   
  
"Hey, Buck," he whispers back, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Bucky's ear and slowly, hopefully hypnotically, stroking his partners face, hoping to lull him back into sleep again.  
  
"You're home," Bucky manages sleepily, moving his right arm slowly to hold the hand on his face.  
  
"Go back to sleep, Buck," Steve murmurs, laying a warm kiss on his boyfriends forehead, Bucky "hmmm"'s almost soundlessly before his heavy lids slide shut and he falls back into REM sleep.  
  
It's like the room lets out a simultaneous breath. Steve looks around at his friends. Tony has a disbelieving look on his face, Barton has his fist shoved into his mouth to stop any noise, Bruce looks like he might burst out laughing and Natasha has her hand covering her nose and mouth- a small blush on her cheeks from a lack of air.  
  
"How did you do that?" She hisses at Steve who smiles disbelievingly   
  
Steve just shrugs and shakes his head quickly. He collects himself briefly before placing the seahorse on Bucky's bicep, as planned.  
  
Tony gestures to Natasha, who creeps towards Bucky's prone figure. A sizeable rainbow clutched in her palm. She keeps low as to avoid making too much noise and approaches her target in full stealth mode.   
  
She takes a breath and lunges at the arm, placing the rainbow on Bucky's wrist and then scuttling back to the group. Clint gives her a small kiss on the cheek before he whispers something which makes her smile hugely.   
  
They soon run out of magnetic strips, and Bucky begins to look like Toys R Us has vomited their toddler activity section over his left side.  
  
One by one each Avenger calls it a night and pads off to bed. Until Steve is the only one left wondering what the hell he should do.  
  
After a long debate with himself he realises his best option is to put a blanket over Bucky and leave him there for the night. He can feel the second wave of tiredness hitting him and soon he is covering Bucky up and dragging himself off to bed, curling into the sheets and falling, almost instantly, into a welcomed sleep.

* * *

  
  
The next morning, the smell of non- toxic glue is strong in the single apartment. Wrinkling his nose, Steve goes into the front room and sees his shield placed upon the mahogany woodwork, covered in the magnetic cartoons. Still sleepy he trundles over to the shield, fully expecting the strips to just fall off at the slightest touch he realises just how wrong he is. Next to his shield is an empty tube of superglue and a note, each word written in block capitals:  
  
 **"YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT AND IF I GET CALLED 'BUCKAROO' ONE MORE TIME I WILL DO MORE THAN JUST SUPERGLUE THEM TO YOUR SHIELD."**    
  
Steve let's out small snort of laughter before realising that the cartoons aren't coming off his prized possession any time soon.   
  
Dropping the possession off with Stark and being promised "no funny business, they'll be off by the end of the day," Steve makes his way to the nearby park, knowing it's where Bucky goes to cool off. It reminds him of the old days and Steve can relate to the therapeutic nature of the past.  
  
Spotting a pissed thirty looking OAP, Steve wonders over and takes a seat next to him.  
  
"I'm sorry," Steve starts, failing to come up with any more words.  
  
"You're damn-well right you are," Bucky snaps, avoiding the blonde mans gaze.  
  
Steve tries to reach for Bucky's flesh hand but is rejected and his stomach falls a little.  
  
"You know I hate it when people poke and prod it. I hate it because I know it's not me, it's not mine. It's the other me, it was his, and I have to deal with keeping it," Bucky says slowly, still refusing to look in Steve's direction.  
  
"Buck, I know, but it was just a little fun. I was tired and just back from a heavy mission. I just needed a little bit of light-hearted fun," Steve says before laying a hand on Bucky's knee, the darker-haired mans head spinning around to look Steve dead in the eyes.  
  
"I was a jerk, and I'm sorry. I should have told them to stop,"   
  
Bucky makes a noise that insinuates that he agrees.  
  
"But I don't see your arm as anything more than an arm. It's a part of you, and that means I love it. No matter what it's done or who it belonged to before you. I will always love you," Steve says honestly, cupping Bucky's face with large hands.  
  
"Maybe I over-reacted a little," Bucky admits, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Whatever. Maybe you did. But that doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you and me are good," Steve says, looking deep into Bucky's greyish blue eyes.  
  
"We're good," Bucky replies, leaning forwards to pull Steve into a short kiss.   
  
"Good," Steve mutters "remind me of that one again," he adds before he pushes their lips together again.  
  
They sit on the park bench for a while, watching the world, pretending to blend in. And if they were both honest, blending in sounds boring. They prefer the life they have now.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's that then.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. Give a kudos or a neutral/positive comment, they make my day!!!
> 
> (Oooh, by the way, I know Bucky's arm isn't magnetic, it's just a little head-canon I gave myself. I hope that's cool with you guys!)
> 
> Follow or maybe have a wander around my Tumblr:
> 
> sherlockpond.tumblr.com


End file.
